Just Relize
by didinsoo
Summary: Sakit hati akan datang bersamaan dengan penyesalan . Itu hal mutlak yang di yakini Kim Jongin . KAISOOHUN . Review plese :)


Author Didinsoo

Tittle : Just Relize

Cast : KaiSooHun

Oneshoot

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

MAAF KALAU ADA TYPO

.

.

Mentari pagi yang menghangatkan cocok sekali untuk menyembuhkan untuk hati yang patah . Terlihat seorang namja berkulit tan eksotis duduk di salah satu taman di komplek cukup elit di_ Gangnam . _ Sesekali namja itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya kasar .

"apa yang harus aku lakukan soo, jangan pergi . kumohon!" gumannya lagi dan lagi .

TRING! TRING! Dengan malas dia mengambil _handphone_nya di saku kemejanya .

"kau tau ini jam berapa ANAKKU" sambut suara tua dari sebrang sana

"aku tau , sebentar lagi ayah" jawabnya namja tan itu sekenanya

"aku tidak habis fikir dengan mu . Seorang Kim Jongin patah hati dan melakukan hal bodoh dan tidak berguna" suara tua itu-ayah Jongin-

PIP! Tidak ada suara lagi , dengan malas Jongin – namja tan- pergi menuju tempat ayahnya berada .

.

.

Begitu sampai di kantor Jongin langsung masuk ke ruangan ayahnya . terlihat sekali kalau ayahnya marah besar .

SLAP!

Jongin meringis kecil menerima tamparan dari ayanya , sedangkan ibu Jongin baru saja memasuki ruangan terkejut melihat adegan kekerasan tadi .

"kau yang membuat kyungsoo pergi meninggalkanmu . Jadi jangan menyesalinya" ucap ayahnya tegas dan kembali duduk memasang wajah tersenyum yang menawan .

"ayo duduk anakku sayang" itu suara ibu Jongin menuntun putra nya ke sofa di disana .

"Aku masih kuliah ayah , wajar jika aku menolak menikahinya sekarang" Jongin mencoba bersuara . Ayahnya mendelik tajam melihatnya . Ibu Jongin langsung bangkit dan mengambil kopi yang sudah tidak terlalu panas dan menuangkan tepat ke dada anaknya itu .

SLAP!

Tamparan lagi . Ibunya seperti menahan tangis .

"kami senang ketika kau memperjuangkan cintamu untuk mendapatkannya dari Chanyeol . Kami juga senang ketika kau tersenyum dengannya dan bermain di halaman rumah . " ibunya menarik nafas dan pergi duduk di sofa di depan Jongin .

"Jika kau belum siap menikahinya kenapa kau melakukan hubungan ranjang ? HAH !" ucap ibunya lagi . Kali ini dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya . "Ibu perempuan nak , Kyungsoo sangat mencintaimu makanya dia memberikan semuanya untukmu tapi kau malah marah ketika dia bilang hamil dan memutuskan hubungan kalian. DIMANA OTAKMU KIM JONGIN" teriakan ibu Jongin tadi membuat Jongin ingat apa yang dilakukannya terhadap Kyungsoo –gadisnya atau mantan gadisnya- .

Ayah Jongin bangkit dan memeluk istrinya .

"kau sudah mengambil hal yang paling berharaga dalam hidupnya , kau juga sudah menanam benihmu di tubuhnya . Tapi kau menyuruhnya untuk mengugugurkan kandungannya ? itu sama saja kau membunuh darah dagingmu sendiri"

Jongin salah kali ni . Dari kecil dia selalu di bela oleh kedua orangtuanya , tapi tidak kali ini orangtua tidak mau membelanya lagi . Jongin sadar jika dialah yang salah , semua kenangan itu bagai film pendek yang berlari-lari di pikirannya .

"_kyungsoo baby, aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu" ucap Jongin . Gadis yang di panggil "kyungsoo" tadi hanya tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukanya pada Jongin . Dia yakin Jongin mencintainya dan bertanggu jawab atas apa yang mereka lakukan beberapa saat lalu . mengingat itu wajahnya kembali memerah . Jongi terkekeh geli meliha tingkah malu-malu kekasihnya itu . _

"_berjanjilah akan selalu disisiku , dan jika aku hamil kau akan menikahi ku dan kita akan bersama" ujar kyungsoo lembut Tangannya bermain di dadan jongin . _

"_yah , kita akan punya dua anak nanti , setelah itu kita akan __**Happly Ever After**__" gadis itu tersenyum dalam pelukannya_

Jongin rindu saat manis itu dia tersenyum tapi hanya sesaat setelah tu wajahnya murung lagi

"_KYAA!" teriakan Kyungsoo menggema di apartemennya dan memluk Jongin erat . Jongin tersenyum dan sedikit heran kenapa Kyungsoo-nya berteriak kesenangan seperti itu . Jongin pun tertawa . _

"_AKU HAMIL ! AKU HAMIL ANAKMU Jongin . kita akan jadi orang tua . KYAAAA!" jelas Kyungsoo lagi . Wajah jongin memerah dan melepaskan pelukannya , membereskan barang-barangnya dan beranjak pergi . Kyungsoo menahannya tangannya . _

"_kita pernah mebahas ini sebelumnya , aku tidak mau menikah sebelum aku lulus kuliah , dan kenapa bisa hamil ? kau tidak minum obat eoh ?" ucapan Jongin membuat hati Kyungsoo sakit ._

"_kau menyerangku disaat aku masa subur bodoh!" jawab Kyungsoo ._

"_aku belum siap menikah , jadi... gugurkan saja anakmu " Jongin menghempaskan tangan Kyungsoo_

"_kau bilang anakku ? jadi kau tidak mau bayi ini ? oke aku akan kurawat dia . DASAR BRENGSEK " teriak Kyungsoo lagi . _

"_PERGI DAN JANGAN MUNCUL LAGI DIHADAPANKU!" Kyungsoo melanjutkan teriakannya sambil menangis . '__**kenapa kau berubah Jongin-ie ? kenapa ?' **_

"_BAIKLAH AKU KAN PERGI" jawab Jongin tak kala keras ._

TOK.. TOK..TOK...

"masuklah " jawab ayah Jongin sekenanya . Ibu Jongin sudah tertidur mungkin terlalu lelah menangis .

"Sehun ? ada perlu apa datang kesini " ayah Jongin cukup terkejut melihat anak relasi kerjanya itu .

Sehun diam dan tersenyum , ketika dia melihat Jongin yang begitu kacau dia langsung menyeringai .

"aku ingin mengantar undangan pernikahku pak " jawabnya dengan riang .

"benarkah ? aku turut senang . semoga kalian menjadi keluarga yang di rahmati Tuhan" ayah Jongin memberikan pelukan bahagia yang disambut dengan senang hati oleh Sehun .

"kau aka menikah dengan siapa Sehun-ie ?" oh ternya ibu Jongin sudah bangun . Jongin yang diam pun penasaran dengan siapa Sehun akan menikah , karna setahu Jongin , Sehun tidak pernah berpacaran .

"Nyonya lihat saja , ini . Kuharap kalian datang bersama . Aku juga mengundang Chanyeol " mendengar nama itu Jongin mendelik sebentar pada Sehun sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum lebar .

Ibu Jongin memlihat _design_ undangan yang terkesan sederhana dan mewah .

"itu istriku yang mengatur undangannya nyonya . " Sehun menjelaskan tentang undangannya itu .

"istrimu pasti orang yang baik dan sederhana . Pasti dia gadis yang cantik juga kan ?" pertanyaan ibu Jongin membuatnya bersemu merah .

"ya nyonya dan aku sangat mencintainya " Sehun semakin memerah . Ibu dan ayah Jongin terkekeh geli melihat tingkah manis Sehun .

"biar aku lihat dia menikah dengan siapa " ayah jongin mengambil undangan itu dari tanagn istrinya . "kau akan menikah dengan-" nafasnya tercekat sebentar "-dengan Do Kyungsoo , apa itu benar ?"

"nde , dia gadis yang sanagt sesuai dengan kriteriaku . " jawab Sehun . Jongin langsung berdiri dan mengecek kebenarannya , sedangkan ibu Jongin berusaha tidak menangis .

"tapi Sehun , Kyungsoo sedang hamil . Hamil anakku !" jongin mencoba meyakinkan Sehun .

"dua minggu lalu Kyungsoo keguguran karna terbebani dengan banyak pikiran . Jadi ketika aku menikahinya dia tidak mengandung anak siapapu malah sebaliknya setelah menikah dia akan mengandung anakku . Anak Oh Sehun . "

"jadi yang aku lihat di rumah sakit dua minggu lalu tu benar Kyungsoo ?"

"Yah kau benar Jongin , juga aku tidak akan melepaskannya untuk siapapun karna aku tidak mau menyesal seperti Chanyeol _hyung_ yang melepaskan Kyungsoo untukmu"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti . "aku permisi pulang dulu . Ku harap kalian datang . Selamat pagi menjelang siang .

.

.

Ayah dan ibu Jongin sedang mengunjungi sebuah rumah dengan gaya minimalis .

CKLEK!

"ayah , ibu , _eh" _Kyungsoo menutup mulut karna salah bicara .

"tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo kau tetap memanggil kami dengan ayah dan ibu . " Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan . '**untuk apa ayah dan ibu Jongin kesini' **

"Silahkan masuk ayah , ibu . maaf ayah dan ibuku sedang pergi sebentar . akan kubuatkan kalian minum dulu . " setelahnya Kyungsoo pergi kedapur .

Ibu jongin semakin sedih , kenapa bukan dia yang menjadi martua dari gadis manis dan baik itu . Kenapa anaknya terlalu bodoh menyianyiakan Kyungsoo .

"ini silahkan diminum aya , ibu . Aku senang kalain main kesini" Kyungsoo menunjukan senyum manisnya .

"apa benar kau keguguran Kyungsoo ?" tanya ibu jongin , Kyungsoo menegang setelahnya . Kyungsoo menganggu pelan .

"saat itu aku sedang jalan-jalan untuk membeli kue beras , entah kenapa aku menginginkannya . Jadi aku pergi tapi naas ada sepeda motor yang ugal-ugal akhirnya menabrakku . Sehingga aku kehilangannya" tangis Kyungsoo pecah . Ibu Jongin langsung memeluk gadis itu , biar bagaimanapun dia menyayangi Kyungsoo .

Ayah Jongin yang sedari tadi diam membuka suara " selamat kau akan menikah dengan Sehun . yang ayah tau Sehun itu nak yang mandiri , tegas , disiplin dan yang terpenting bertanggung jawab ." mereka tersenyum dan melupakan masalah yang sudah lalu .

.

.

Sudah resmi lah hubungan Sehun dan Kyungsoo . Semua tamu bahagia , tapi tidak dengan Jongin dia memilih pulang setelah acara utama selesai .

"aku akan ke California besok pagi . Aku akan mengurus hidupku sendiri mulai sekarang . Jangan khawatirkan aku" ucapan tegas Jongin di depan kedua orang tuanya menbuat ayah dan ibunya syok karna sejak kapan nak mana ini begitu tegas dan percaya diri .

Ayah Jongin menepuk pundaknya pelan dan berkata "jangan pulang sebelum berhasil . Jadikan masa lalumu sebagai pelajaran yang tak terlupakan ."

.

.

_Terimakasih matahari masih mau memberi kehangatan untukku . Kyungsoo , kuharap kau bahagia . Sehun , jangan buat Kyungsoo bersedih bahagiakan dia selalu . Ayah dan Ibu aku akan membanggakan kalian dan aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan kalian . Tapi aku tidak janji aya ibu , kalau aku bisa melupakan Kyungsoo . – KIM JONGIN_

_._

_._

_**TUHAN ITU SANGAT BAIK , BUKTINYA MASIH MEMBERIKAN KENIKMATAN DAN UJIAN . TUHAN JUGA AKAN MEMBERIKAN KEMANISAN DALAM KEPAHITAN DAN MEMBERIKAN KEPAHITAN DALAM KEMANISAN . YANG JELAS SEMUA RASA ITU SEIMBANG , SENANG , SEDIH , KECEWA , HARU TIDAK ADA YANG BERLEBIHAN . TERGANTUNG CARA MENYIKAPINYA . **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Terimakasih bagi pembaca . mind to review ? aku tau mungkin ini agak gak jelas atau apalah istilahnya . ini aku buat dalam waktu dua jam setelah penat di kampus dengan tugas yang menumpuk . belum lagi sebagai panitia ospek penerimaan mahasiswa baru . dan parahnya lagi aku seakan-akan berperan sebagai ketua , padahal bukan ! aku hanya sub-leader ke-4 . **_

_**Aduh... jadi curhat , maaf ya . **_

_**Sekali lagi ... mind to rieview I NEED IT**_


End file.
